prototypefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ishimura Elite
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prototype Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kira Helian page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Kira Helian Marvelous work with this page, I was wondering if you'd be interested in working on a fanfiction idea with me, keep up the excellent work! - Hubris 14:02, June 15, 2012 (UTC) *That needs to be planned for, meanwhile I believe we can converse on an instant messenger service: email me at garinjones@hotmail.co.uk - Hubris 16:53, June 15, 2012 (UTC). **Good work adding him, if you still want him to appear in the fanfiction that is, I was thinking that Pariah's most notable power is that he can transfer his essence and powers into Evolved and Artificial Prototypes thus controlling them and (sometimes only) making them stronger. - Hubris 00:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Story I would incourage placing it on Fanfiction.net, although they have strict rules on there, I suppose you could also have it on here. - Hubris 11:54, September 14, 2012 (UTC) *A normal page, write series name and (chapter) in brackets. - Hubris 13:52, September 14, 2012 (UTC). Pariah An impressive attempt, but I never listed all of Pariah's abilities before my absence but I will reveal his most impressive two. #Unlike his brood, Pariah is truly Immortal. Not matter what you do to him, no matter how many nukes you drop on top of him, no matter how many particles you blast him into... he can't ever die. It may take him awhile to regenerate should he be atomized, but he would return, kinda shows since he can return his followers from the dead with just a breath of his particles. He cannot be absorbed, and blood tox and nuclear radiation/blasts have since worn off their effect, in fact radiation and Blood tox now accelerates his second ability. #Pariah is a conduit and furnace of genetic evolution, adaption is so overrated in comparison and effectively high speed adaption was something that Pariah did as child, Pariah is always evolving and always learning. He can absorb, create and transfer genetic traits as easy as tapping one on a shoulder at will. No matter how much Kira adapts, Pariah will absorb the traits he adapts to and improve them, transferring a copy of Kira's new traits to his followers. His mother was a Viral Furnace, Pariah is a genetic one, just as Mercer was unable to match Elizabeth's viral production it is impossible for Kira to match Pariah's cell replication or genetic evolution speed. Although, I must commend your imagination and effort. Blaid 14:57, June 6, 2013 (UTC) *I don't do condescending, that is how I speak normally. - Blaid 21:34, June 6, 2013 (UTC) *Sorry I'm not on here so often, work and other Wikis keep me occupied. - Blaid 21:57, June 6, 2013 (UTC) *Like I said, I'm not here as often as I would like. - Blaid 11:18, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Been Awhile Hello, it has been awhile. - Blaid 15:33, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Been busy prioritizing, I come back for a peek and find some anonymous editor had tried a massive takeover! Ah well, he shall get a nice surprise when he returns. - Blaid 16:19, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes, still alive. And what have you gotta say? - Blaid 05:41, October 20, 2016 (UTC) To be honest, I would maybe step away from them and onto a new line of direction. Blaid 17:45, October 20, 2016 (UTC) *Probably Pariah being held by the Military, possibly contently. However there is a new threat, when one of Elizabeth Greene's "captive experiments" is successful. Creating a reversed engineered version of Pariah, that is designed to unify - not through consumption - with him. And he goes on a rampage. Or something like that. - Blaid 15:49, October 21, 2016 (UTC)